


One Night And  One More Time

by Mostly_Dead_Inside



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Established Relationship, M/M, Mutual Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-17
Updated: 2018-04-17
Packaged: 2019-04-24 09:27:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14352672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mostly_Dead_Inside/pseuds/Mostly_Dead_Inside
Summary: "I was thinking about us, Frank.""The band?""Yeah, the band too, but I meant us. You and me, Frank."





	One Night And  One More Time

**Author's Note:**

> This is supposed to be set during Projekt Rev, because hot damn. I love Jamia, nothing against her. Any mistakes are completely and totally mine. I'm just frerard trash, but aren't we all?

It was late when Frank stumbled back into the bus, trying to be quiet. It was no use, as Gerard was sitting on the couch, knees pulled up to his chest, staring at everything and nothing.

With a sigh, Frank plopped down beside him, startling the other man from his reverie.

"Hey," Gerard sighed, pushing short black hair tiredly out of his face.

"Hey yourself," Frank replied grinning, lightly bumping his shoulder against Gerard's. "What're you doing up so late?"

"I could ask you the same thing." For the first time, Gerard turned to face him, smiling a bit and raising an eyebrow.

"Yeah, but I asked you first, so it doesn't count." Frank turned and fell back a bit so that his head was resting against Gerard's neck.

"Just thinking," He finally answered.

"About Lindsey?" Frank shot back. When Gerard simply laughed, he laughed back, replying, "Well, you're not exactly giving me much to work with here!"

Gerard pushed lightly so that Frank sat back up again. He twisted to face the other man, noting the look on his face as he did so.

"What do you want me to be thinking about?" Gerard asked him, smirking.

"Gee, it's not like I really care." Frank replied, shrugging and starting to stand up.

"I was just wondering. I'm tired, okay, I'm gonna head to bed now."

As he turned to leave, Frank felt fingers closing around his wrist. Gerard tugged him back, not stopping until the smaller man was back in his lap.

"I was thinking about us, Frank."

"The band?" Frank asked. He didn't want to read too far into the situation, didn't want to read the signs wrong, but that didn't stop him from hoping.

"I mean," Gerard paused, running his free hand through his hair, "Yeah, the band too, but I meant us. You and me, Frank."

Frank felt the ache in his chest, felt his heart flutter at those words. They had both had the conversation to stop this, they weren't doing it anymore. Frank had his wife, Gerard had Lindsey.

But if Gerard was going that way, well, Frank wasn't exactly going to stop him.

It took him less than a second to cross the couch, to plant himself on top of Gerard, to fist one hand in his- short, so short- hair, fist the other in the back of his shirt and pull him close. And when Frank started to kiss him, Gerard went along.

The kiss was far from perfect in the dark, in such an awkward position. Noses bumped, teeth clashed together, but it was still Gerard Frank was kissing, and that more than made up for it. It had been no time at all, yet so long since they'd done anything.

Breaking away, Frank licked a stripe up the side of Gerard's neck, grinding his hips down as he did so.

"Is this what you were thinking of?" he whispered, pulling back up to look at the other man. Gerard's pupils were blown wide, hair messy from where Frank had pulled. He looked so fucking sexy, and Frank let him know in as many words.

"Not quite," Gerard answered, and of course Frank took the bait.

He kissed the taller man one more time before sliding down, working at the jean zipper with one hand. It didn't take him too long, he was pleased to notice, especially with how out of practice he was. He tugged the jeans down and off, Gerard lifting his legs to help the process. Frank tossed the jeans over the side of the couch, and crawled back to eye level with Gerard's crotch.

And then he noticed that Gerard wasn't wearing underwear.

"Really?" He looked up, grinning. Gerard was blushing a bit now, finally, but he was definitely using his sex voice when he answered.

"I thought I might as well make the job easier for you."

"Pretty damn confident there," Frank replied, before lowering his gaze back down again. Gerard was hard, but not painfully so- yet. Frank stroked up and down a few times, reveling in the feel of Gerard, hot and smooth beneath him.

Once Gerard was leaking, Frank changed course and kissed the tip, sloppily and open-mouthed. Gerard fisted his hands in Frank's hair and moaned as the younger man repeated the same action, this time up and down the length of his dick.

Encouraged by how vocal he was being, Frank finally sunk down and took Gerard's dick into his mouth, pausing every few moments to take a bit more in. He didn't stop until his nose was touching Gerard's lower stomach. He paused there for a few seconds to think, and the realization hit him that this was Gerard who's dick he was sucking. Fuck, he had missed it.

"God, Frankie, please move," Gerard moaned, and Frank smiled slightly before starting to move. He started setting a rhythm, bobbing his head up and down but never quite reaching the base again.

When Frank fully sunk back down, Gerard bucked his hips up, tightening his hold in Frank's hair.

"Frank, ohmygoddontstop, please Frankie," Gerard was sobbing now as the younger man bobbed up and down a few more times before pulling off, keeping the tip between his lips. Frank looked up through his eyelashes and maintaining eye-contact, swirled his tongue around the head.

"Is this what you were thinking of?" he whispered, soft, humming around Gerard's dick as he swallowed down to the base again.

"N-not fucking quite," Gerard managed to moan out, head tilted back, neck exposed. Right at once, Frank pulled off. Gerard whined at the loss of friction, but didn't have long to complain before Frank had slid back up and was kissing him. At one point, Frank had to break away to pull off Gerard's shirt, then again for his own, but they made up for it in the moments between.

Gerard moaned into Frank's mouth as the younger man reached down to squeeze the base of Gerard's- now painfully- hard dick. As soon as the older man began rutting into the friction, Frank pulled away.

"Please," Gerard gasped, "Please, I need you, Frankie, please, don't stop"

"What do you want, Gee?" The other man asked, voice sultry. "Do you want me to fuck you? Do you want me inside you, working you open with my fingers, then fucking you with my dick? Do you want to feel me whenever you move for the next few weeks? Is that what you want, Gee? I can't do anything until you tell me what you want."

Gerard had barely done more than nod before Frank was back on him, closer than before if possible. The younger man pulled down his jeans and boxers, allowing his dick to hang heavily in the air between them. Gerard didn't get much of a look- didn't need much either, he had seen it too many times to count- before Frank had turned him over the side of the couch.

"Stay right here, don't you dare move," Frank ordered before backing off and rummaging around the small room. He returned with a bottle of lube and a condom to see Gerard in the same position, ass in the air and head on the arm of the couch.

Frank knelt behind the older man, setting the bottle and packet on the ground beside them.

"You look so pretty right now, Gee," Frank murmured into the silence, running his hands up and down the other's legs. "Look so ready to be fucked, god, can't wait-" he choked on the last bit, reaching into the bottle to slick up his fingers. He started with one finger, noticing the way Gerard hissed in shock when it probed at his entrance.

He worked one finger in, and Gerard was tighter than he expected. Still, it didn't take long before the older man was begging for more.

Frank added another finger and really started working Gerard open, twisting in and out, finger fucking him relentlessly.

"Forgot how good you are with your fingers, fuck, Frankie," Gerard moaned, twisting his head back to look at Frank.

Gerard's hair was wild and messy, eyes almost completely black. He was biting his lower lip in an attempt to silence his moans, but wasn't doing too well. By now, Frank was more than well aware of how turned on he was, and his dick showed it.

As Gerard looked him directly in the eyes, Frank smirked and pushed just a little bit deeper. Gerard gasped as his eyes rolled back into his head and the rest of his body jolted. Experimentally, Frank pushed his fingers against the same spot a few more times, with the same result each time.

The sounds Gerard were making were sinfully beautiful, little moans and choked off whines. Finally, when he couldn't stand it anymore, Frank pulled his fingers out of Gerard. Gerard bucked his hips back, then forward again in an attempt to get some friction from the couch.

Frank rolled a condom on his dick, moaning softly at the first real attention his dick had received that evening. He was brought back to attention by the choked-off sounds Gerard was making as he rutted into one hand.

"Hold on," he murmured, "I'm ready," before lining himself up and pushing in.

Frank's eyes rolled up into his head. He had forgotten how good fucking Gerard could feel. As he started to move, starting with short little thrusts, Gerard became louder. After a few more shallow thrusts, Frank bottomed out, sheathing himself completely in Gerard. They both moaned, and that's when Frank began fucking Gerard in earnest.

He set a quick pace, thrusting in and out relentlessly as Gerard snapped his hips back in time to meet him. It was fucking heaven, being inside Gerard, and he was trying to hold out, really was, but then he grabbed a handful of Gerard's hair and pulled, and Gerard made the most sinful noise, so he did it again. And then he hit Gerard's prostate dead-on, pulled harder, and Gerard moaned, and it was bliss.

"Fuck, Frankie, you can do better than that, fuck me, c'mon," Gerard trailed off as Frank hit his spot again and again, not letting off, moaning.

"'M so close Frankie, god, you're so amazing," Frank would have added in, but it was so amazing hearing those words spilling out of Gerard's mouth again so he just kept it shut in, grabbed another handful of hair and pulled.

"Please, Frankie, touch me, please," Gerard was shaking, begging now, and so Frank reached a hand down and closed it around Gerard, moving his hand as in time to his thrusts as he could.

And that was when Gerard truly lost it, shouting Frank's name and clenching around him so tight Frank thought he might die, so he started fucking harder, and it was perfect and beautiful when he came a few thrusts later. It was just him and Gerard, and he rode out his high inside the other man, and for a few moments, he could almost forget about everything else because he felt so damn good.

They sat there panting for a few more moments while the buzz and white faded before Gerard turned back around and kissed Frank, and it was all still amazing, but this time it was soft and careful because they didn't want to break what was here in this moment. And so Frank pulled out slowly, and they giggled as they cleaned up- giggled, like fucking teenagers- and went back to Gerard's bunk and for the first time in a while, Frank fell asleep beside his favorite man in the world.

~~~~~~

The next morning when he woke up, Gerard was petting Frank's hair, stroking actually, and Frank looked up and kissed him once more.

They both know it's the last one because now Frank has to go back to Jamia and Gerard has to go back to Lindsey and who knows how long it'll be before they can do this again.

And so they make the most of it.

When they break away, lips bruised and swollen, Frank leans his forehead against Gerard's and looks into the other's eyes.

"Is this what you were thinking of?" he whispers into the short space between them, and Gerard actually smiles.

"No," he hums. "I actually just wanted to discuss a new song idea with you."

And Frank laughs and throws a pillow at him, and everything is normal again.

(And nobody mentions that night when Frank is found crying backstage instead of at Gerard's impromptu wedding, or when Frank changes his line in the next performance, because it's Frank and Gerard's shit to sort out and they're not going to do it anyways)

**Author's Note:**

> Ha ha so surprise, that's my first attempt at smut. Okay then. It sucks, I know. Sorry to have put you through that.


End file.
